mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenarios and Deployment
The single player campaign contains three types of standard scenarios that will be randomly generated on the scenario map. If all available scenarios types, mission difficulty or deployment types are unappealing scouts can be sent to find more. Up to three scouts can be sent per day (at rising costs) and the day has to be skipped in order to refresh the map and scout options if all else fails. In addition, each warband has its own set of Campaign Story missions to be gone through and are played in acts and parts. These scenarios, once they appear, will remain an option until victory for that act and part is completed. Each Campaign Story difficulty is based on a static warband rating. ''Standard Scenario Types All standard scenarios have the same primary objective of routing the other warband. The secondary objective is dependent on the scenario type. Gaining the primary objective probably means your warband suffered the least possible losses while gaining the secondary objective gives +3 experience and gaining both gives a "Decisive Victory" and adds extra +1 experience. It is important to know what type of scenario and deployment type (aside from mission difficulty) is winnable for the Decisive Victory. Completing the secondary objective without completing the primary objective still counts as a success in terms of the warbands success rate in the opening screen after loading the warband. 'Wyrdstone Rush' ---- Wyrdstone Rush is a straight looting scenario. Getting a percentage of Wyrdstone on the map will complete the secondary objective. It can range from easy to very difficult depending on where the Wyrdstone is, what warband you are playing and who your opponent is. In general, it is the "go to" scenario if the deployment type and mission difficulty is appealing. Paying attention to which specific opponents pick up Wyrdstone, focusing on taking them out of action and looting their body can be the difference between completing the secondary objective or not. Sometimes it is best to let the enemy bring Wyrdstone to you, rather than spread your warband out. The opponent with Initiative 74 has Wyrdstone as follows: Taking the opponent with Initiative 74 out of action (if possible) will allow Wyrdstone to be looted from the body. Dropping off Wyrdstone at your cart further secures the secondary objective because members of your warband that go out of action will take away from any Wyrdstone that they have claimed and you will have to loot their bodies to get that Wyrdstone back toward the objective. Furthermore, any members going out of action reduces the overall amount of Wyrdstone that your warband can carry. If all standing members are full of Wyrdstone, the secondary objective may not be able to be completed. 'Marked for Death' ---- Marked for Death is a hunt for specific warband members in your opponents warband. These members must be taken out of action and their tokens collected to receive the secondary objective. There will be 1-3 targets. These targets are marked with a small white skull on the overhead map. In general, this is the second "go to" scenario to chose if the deployment type and mission difficulty is appealing. Try not to get engaged with too many warband members who are not marked for death as a route from the enemy will end the game without benefit of the secondary objective. Sometimes those marked for death will either get stuck on their cart or be deployed and not take action until seen. It may be necessary to search for those opponents. In general, this does not happen and normal fighting will give the opportunity to loot the tokens needed to complete the objective. 'Crush their Will' ---- Crush their Will is reasonable to avoid. While the other two scenarios have a decent chance at completing the secondary objective, Crush their Will is difficult to accomplish. You have to get a warrior to the enemies cart, take their idol and return it to your cart, securing it in your stash. All this without routing the enemy warband who, naturally, will be fighting you. As always, taking the enemy's idol gives the Liberator's boon buff: The practicality of having a free unit fast enough to traverse unhindered to complete the secondary objective before the enemy routs is rare. Furthermore, many maps will also make your warband one warrior short for the entire fight while attempting the secondary objective. That being said, you can enter this scenario to complete the primary objective (depending on mission difficulty and deployment type) without being worried about the secondary objective if skipping a day or any other deployment type/mission difficulty/scenario is unappealing. Sometimes the map or situation will allow the secondary objective to be completed, keep open strategically for these opportunities (enemies who get stuck or carts close to each other, for instance). Mission Difficulty The mission difficulty gives indication of how hard the enemy will be. The enemy will have a damage, wound and warband rating buff according to the difficulty: In addition, If the primary objective is completed your warband will receive extra experience for harder opponents and a percentage of all loot left on the map when the enemy routs. The percentage is based on the mission difficulty: Tips and Mechanics The video game AI does several things to be aware of. Knowing how the mechanics work can give you informed decisions and mitigate your risk. 'Warband Matching' ---- The AI matches your warband member for member. This means if you bring a leader, 2 hero's, an impressive and 3 henchmen the AI will bring the same. Before entering each scenario you have an option screen that allows switching out active and reserve units. This allows you to be flexible when choosing different deployment types, mission difficulties and scenario types. However, changing your warband will change your warband rating. If lowering your rating drastically by switching warriors out, it may be best to switch back at the camp to see the new difficulty rating of the scenario. Note: Any time you enter a strike team deployment, there is always a deployment zone (of 4 members) near your cart and two deployment zones (of 3 members each) that are separated and farther away. Depending on how far away they are from each other and how your warband is set up for small strike teams, use this knowledge to your advantage. Bringing 4, 6, 7 or 10 members is the only way to have some control of deployment. If you bring 4 you can deploy at your cart with all members. If you bring 6 you can choose the 2 deployment zones that are closest to each other. If you bring 7 you should deploy one group at the cart and the other at the closest deployment zone to the cart. The riskiest option is 10 since you have to deploy on all three deployment zones but it is better than bringing 8 or 9 and having a weaker group. If you bring 8 you could get lucky and the lone member may get wyrdstone and regroup but this is rare. 'AI Reaction' ---- The AI goes after whatever member it sees with many enemies. If the AI has only seen one of your warband it will not, in general, spread out looking for other members/groups. You can conceivably sacrifice one member by using this to kite the enemy away from the rest of your position. Also, if you don't want to engage with a member/group you should keep that group out of line-of-sight as much as reasonably possible. 'Time Factor' ---- Once the enemy has seen you, there will be very little time to do secondary objectives (like gathering wyrdstone) because the AI will go after you, in general. Whenever a fight is inevitable and it is not possible to complete the secondary objective beforehand, it is best to drop secondary objectives and pick where you want to fight. Obviously, if it is feasible to fight close to where a bunch of wyrdstone is then that would be the best chance at gaining the secondary objective of Wyrdstone Rush. 'Switching Tactics' ---- Once you have secured a fight but haven't killed the opponents yet, switching tactics at the right time can give a chance to gain the secondary objective (or just go loot whats on the map) before the enemy routes. Finding and putting the ones marked for death out of action before a route test can be done this way. Deployment Type Deployment type is one of the most important factors when choosing a scenario. A scenario can go bad from the start because of the deployment type. Always choose to deploy your own warband instead of letting the AI do it for you whenever possible. Each deployment type is scored a "hardcore level" of: Softcore, Regular, Medium, Tough or Extreme. 'Rivals in the Ruins' ---- Both warbands deploy tightly around their wagons and prepare to face each other. Description: Your scouts have discovered a rival warband in the vicinity. These warriors are clustered around their wagon, making them a very attractive target. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Softcore Having your warband grouped up is one of the easiest ways to deploy. It allows you many options for dispersing onto the map as a unit, single members or small groups. You can control further proximity to other warband members as you see fit throughout the game. It can be harder to complete the secondary objective from time to time due to being far away from resources or routing the enemy too soon. 'A Walk in the Fog' ---- Each warband deploys in a wide arc from their wagon, far from each other. Description: Scouts have reported a rival warband i the vicinity. Before you can find them a heavy fog settles over the ruins. Unable to pick up the enemy's trail, your warriors deploy from their wagon and spread out to sweep the area in search of your foe. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Softcore Not quite as optimal as a tight formation, the ease of either regrouping or dispersing into smaller units is still just as valid. 'Scavengers' ---- One warband is caught exploring buildings while the other deploys tightly around its wagon. Description: Exploring one of the city's old residential districts, you quickly discover that you aren't alone. Another warband is looting the nearby buildings. Dispersed in the ruins, the scavengers present an inviting target for your warriors as they deploy near your wagon. Description: The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Softcore, Regular Being slightly spread out inside a building can cut off members from each other. Be sure to scroll through all deployment zones to get a feel for how the building layout can be used to your advantage, or at least take away any disadvantage. Get resources when the opportunity arises if it doesn't offer disadvantages. Regroup as soon as possible. Being in the tight deployment is an easy way to start picking off small units of the enemy. 'Pillagers' ---- One warband is caught exploring buildings while the other divides into 3 strike teams surrounding the buildings. Descripton: Your scouts report that a rival warband has been spotted in the area pillaging houses. While they are dispersed and distracted, you deploy your own patrols in the hope of surprising the enemy. Description: Seemingly alone in the ruins, you take the opportunity to send your warriors to pillage the nearby buildings. As your warband disperses and begins to explore, however, an enemy warband arrives and deploys its own patrols in the area. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Regular, Medium As long as you mitigate disadvantages (see Scavengers above), being inside the building has the best regroup possibilities and possible taking advantage of the separated enemy. Being in strike teams is much harder to act as a cohesive warband. The enemy has the advantage of catching your units while separated from each other. Falling back away from the building is the best chance to regroup. If your warband is built on having small strike teams, this may be a bit easier. 'Hunters and Prey' ---- Both warbands divide into 3 strike teams and disperse in the area. Deescription: An enemy warband has fragmented into small patrols - possibly to try and slip past your own warband and escape with some wyrdstone. Aware of these patrols, you quickly dispatch your own forces in small groups to intercept them and prevent any enemies from leaving the area without a fight! The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Regular to Tough The small groups are venerable because the team deployment zones are random for both sides. This means that regrouping is going to be tricky since the opponent may be between you. If your warband is built for small strike teams, this is a bit easier but any one group may get jumped on by two groups of the opponent. The easiest way to deal with this (see Warband Matching above for more details) is to bring 4 or 6 members. With 4 members you will not be spread and the AI may spread itself. Taking 6 is a bit riskier but you have a better chance at the opponent not putting a decent strike team between your groups. The AI may even spread its members thin between its three deployment choices, giving more chance of ambushing the enemy. If you have a full 10 members who are streamlined for strike teams, you can choose to use all of them but the randomization may make the map difficult. If you are using Skaven or a highly mobile warband, this is the most viable option to do the Crush their Will secondary objective. It is still difficult and a quick strategy change may be in order. 'The Cache' ---- One warband deploys tightly around its wagon, while the other divides into 3 strike teams. Description: Your scouts reported a secret cache of equipment in the ruins, but recovering it has become no easy task. Somehow an enemy warband has learned of your plan. Worse, they're lying in wait for you and have deployed patrols to flank your warriors. Description: A spy has reported that an enemy warband is hurrying to recover a secret cache of equipment in the area. With this information you are able to beat them to the location and deploy patrols to watch for the enemy's arrival. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Regular to Tough Bringing 4 members levels the playing field no matter which deployment you get. Bringing 6 or more members becomes very risky if your deployed as strike teams since the enemy may have the opportunity of jumping a lone group. Plan very carefully before deploying more than 4 members. 'Vision of Dread' ---- One warband deploys tightly around its wagon while the other is scattered randomly around the area, scared by something. Description: A ghastly manifestation frightened your warband and scattered them in the ruins. They soon recover from their fright, but before the warriors can regroup and enemy warband arrives and deploys near their wagon. Description: Easy Prey Enemy Warriors have been spotted all over the area in small groups as if they were scattered by something. You stage your warband near your wagon, ready to take advantage of the enemy's misfortune. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Regular, Tough If your warband ends up scattered, unless your fighting Skaven with a slower warband, you should be able to regroup or join wherever the skirmish starts. Taking a medium amount of members is best. Too few and they may end up far from one another, too many and it takes longer to regroup. Usually 5-7 members works best. If you take 7 or so members, it can be easy to catch the enemy off guard if your deployed at your wagon. 'Horrors of Mordheim' ---- One warband divides into 3 strike teams while the other is scattered randomly around the area, scared by something. Description: A hideous manifestation has frightened your warriors and scattered your warband. Before you could regroup, an enemy warband arrived and deployed patrols to intercept your warriors. Description: Small groups of enemy warriors have been discovered across the area, scattered in fright. Before they can regroup, you break your warband into three patrols to intercept and engage your disorganized rivals. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Tough to Extreme The enemy can, at any random time, jump lone members or small groups no matter which deployment you have. However being scattered is the easier deployment, as you should still be able to regroup, but the AI will be spread out in 3 teams. If you bring 4 members and are scattered, it makes it harder to regroup (see Vision of Dread above). This is especially true if one member is caught in a fight, far away. If you bring 6 members and are in strike teams, one may be close to the scattered enemy. Typically, something to avoid due to randomization. 'The Haunter in Darkness' ---- Both warbands are scattered randomly around the area, scared by something. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Extreme Due to randomization of both warbands being scattered among themselves, plan on losing members through factors beyond control. While an advanced warband may win the primary objective, the price of random losses is very high. A deployment type to avoid unless your very experienced and confident in the members you bring. Even then, plan on factors out of your control. Random Scenarios These are special scenarios that can randomly occur (small chance) instead of whatever scenario you have chosen. It overrides the deployment choice and throws you into into an random scenario. 'Ambush' ---- Marching through the ruins, you are suddenly ambushed by another warband. You manage to slip through the trap and get your warriors into a group of buildings. Now the enemy will have to lay siege to your defensive position if they want to prevail. Your warband receives the Debuff for 2 turns: -15% melee/range Hit chance, -1 Offense Point. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Tough Witnessed on a "Crush their Will" secenario (more data needed). If you can survive the first 2 turns of being surprised, a regroup can calm things down to a normal difficulty. 'Sneak Attack' ---- Moving through a supposedly deserted area of the city, you find yourself suddenly surrounded by enemy warriors and must make a stand around your wagon. Your warband receives the Debuff for 2 turns: -15% melee/range Hit chance, -1 Offense Point. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Medium Witnessed on a "Crush their Will" secenario (more data needed). Being grouped, surviving the first 2 turns is easier but the enemy may have momentum. 'Ambush''' ---- Warned of an enemy in the area, you have prepared an ambush for them. The attack, however, did not succeed as planned an the enemy has managed to slip inside a group of buildings and establish a defensive position. Your enemy receives the Debuff for 2 turns: -15% melee/range Hit chance, -1 Offense Point. The hardcore level of this type of deployment: Regular to medium Witnessed on a "Marked for Death" secenario (more data needed). The enemy is scattered but not far away. You have a choice of two lines of deployment "surrounding" the enemy. Spreading yourself in 2 groups is riskier. Taking it slowly and picking off a couple enemies while regrouping from one line is less likely to stall the momentum. Category:Single Player Category:Game Mechanics Category:Scenarios